


Blue to Pink

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Also did I mention sunset kissing, Anniversary celebration, Boys In Love, Lots and Lots of Flowers, Lots of reminiscing, M/M, Probably the cheesiest and cutest fic I've ever written, Summer Festival, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Why are you staring at me?” Yamada asks, but his tone is amused, and Chinen realizes he spaced out for a little too long.“Because you're beautiful.” Chinen says honestly, and Yamada's responding embarrassed smile just makes him even prettier.“Don't make me blush in public.” He warns, but his smile gives him away.





	Blue to Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet_Alayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Alayne/gifts).

> Hi recipient! I hope this is to your liking! I'm a die hard Yamachii shipper myself but didn't write them in ages, so thanks for the opportunity to come back to them <3  
I went with your "holiday traditions" prompts and spent like a day researching summer festivals around Shizuoka because I'm cheesy like that, and ended up with this setting. (I know it's probably Christmas when you read this but HAVE SOME SUMMER FEELS)  
Hope you enjoy!!

It's stopped raining once they exit the train at the station, and Chinen can't keep from smiling as he inhales the scent of rain and summer, his heart hurting a little with how much he loves being here.

“Looks like it stopped raining.” Yamada voices his thoughts with a smile, slipping the umbrella he was ready to open into his bag.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Chinen agrees, the smile still on his lips as they head towards the station exit, both knowing the route they're taking all too well by now.

Coming here has become a summer tradition, their 7th year in a row now, and Chinen falls deeper and deeper in love with the man walking next to him every time they do.

The first time they went, Chinen had been so nervous he was seriously worried about throwing up, and he couldn't even figure out back then _why_ he'd been so nervous. He just knew that he was so enchanted by this place as a child and he was terrified that Yamada wouldn't see the charm.

It had started as a joke really, but Yamada had just gotten his driver's license, finally, and was overly excited to drive anywhere, so when Chinen threw out this place randomly since it was mid-June, Yamada took him seriously.

It's an almost three hour drive from Tokyo, and Chinen tried to talk him out of it, but Yamada had already started googling flowers and was deaf to any of his protests.

Chinen spent most of the car ride being so nervous he could barely eat any of the snacks they'd gotten for the roadtrip, but they had fun as they always did, Yamada complaining about shitty truck drivers and blasting music like it wasn't a life changing Saturday for him at all.

Maybe it wasn't, Chinen muses as they leave the station to a cloudy sky and fresh moisture in the air, because they'd always been close ever since they entered the agency and being alone on a trip with a romantic theme wasn't weird. Except that time it was a date.

They've perfected the routine of the day by now, starting the walk towards the ocean and the aquarium Chinen brought Yamada along to that first time when they had a couple hours left of the day.

“It feels so good to be back.” Yamada muses, the smile constant and beautiful on his face and Chinen loves him so much.

“Yeah.” Chinen agrees, and even though he could say so many more things, he simply reaches out to brush Yamada's fingers with his own.

He wants to hold his hand, one of his eternal cravings because he can't do it outside practically ever, but he knows there's nothing to do about it. In the outside world, they're just close friends.

“Remember the first time we came?” Yamada asks quietly, a fondness in his tone that makes Chinen certain he's reminiscing as well. “You were wearing that pink shirt and it was super hot.”

“Wait, I was or the weather was?” Chinen laughs, already knowing Yamada's talking about him but it's fun to tease him about his occasional shitty sentence building.

“You were.” Yamada rolls his eyes and shoves at him without much energy. “I'm trying to compliment you here, be nice.”

“You wore a white three quarter sleeve thing, I thought you were trying to kill me.” Chinen replies without minding the jab, and Yamada smiles even though he looks a little confused.

“I did? I don't remember that at all.” He says sheepishly. “Do I still have it?”

“No, I think you'd know if a longer sleeve found its way into your T-shirt kingdom.” Chinen teases, because Yamada's collection of white T-shirts is ridiculous these days.

“Probably yeah. But I could have it stashed away somewhere else?” Yamada tries.

Chinen doubts it, but he doesn't say anything, busy looking at Yamada and comparing him to how he looked seven years ago. Today, he's wearing a white T-shirt, pale jeans and a black jacket tied around his waist, hair dark and unstyled as the wind plays with it, his face slimmer and more adult, his arms and shoulders way more muscular.

Seven years ago, his hair was a lighter shade of brown, styled carefully and his cheeks chubbier, wearing that white three quarter sleeve shirt, a silver necklace and loose jeans, and Chinen was dying. Yamada had grown up so fast, going from cute and slightly chubby to stunningly beautiful in just a year or two, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

Chinen was jealous, but not in the way Yuto was, not of Yamada's sudden success but of how everyone seemed to look at him; senpai, kouhai, fans and random people on the street. How they were late to the party, only now realizing how lovable his best friend was when Chinen had known for years. Had already loved him for years.

The fact that Yamada became more and more beautiful with every passing day was painful back then, and even though Chinen tried to keep their relationship the same open and fun one they'd always had, he found it increasingly difficult. Because now, he was one of them. One of those people who didn't want anything else than to kiss Yamada breathless, mess up his hair and pull him into bed and love him the way he deserved. And he ended up becoming a little more reserved, which only made Yamada cling to him harder, like he was afraid Chinen was pulling away because he didn't want him anymore.

Maybe that's why he was so into coming along on this trip to Chinen's childhood vacation spots.

“Why are you staring at me?” Yamada asks, but his tone is amused, and Chinen realizes he spaced out for a little too long.

“Because you're beautiful.” Chinen says honestly, and Yamada's responding embarrassed smile just makes him even prettier.

“Don't make me blush in public.” He warns, but his smile gives him away.

“If someone recognized you they'd just be happy to see you blush.” Chinen says pointedly, but Yamada just rolls his eyes and starts talking about dolphins instead.

It's not too long of a walk to the aquarium, especially not when the sun is covered in clouds and the early summer temperature is still decent. It's early June, and even though they usually try to come on their anniversary, it's only worked out one time, so they've decided that whichever date they can manage to come here will count as their anniversary.

The ocean view as they approach the aquarium is beautiful, the fresh smell of salt water and sand and verdure making it feel like a summer holiday in high school and not just a day off from busy work.

“I feel so young coming here.” Chinen speaks up, and Yamada laughs and says he's still young, silly.

Chinen rolls his eyes and purposely refrains from reminding Yamada about the other day when he panicked about turning 26 and being closer to 30 than 20.

They get tickets for the aquarium, them and all the families with little kids and a group of teenage school girls that they purposely try not to look at. Even if Chinen usually gets away with walking around undiguised, Yamada's a hopeless case of being recognized _everywhere_.

Chinen's pretty sure the man handing them their tickets looks at Yamada a little more closely than he would just anyone, but thankfully he doesn't say anything.

Chinen loves this aquarium, but Yamada loves it more, having his favourite fish tanks by now that he can't wait to get to. He's like a little child in a way, pointing at strange things and being amazed at facts written on the info sheets, and Chinen thinks for not the first time that Yamada could promote the hell out of this place.

“Baby jellyfish are the cutest thing in the entire world.” Yamada says longingly as he watches the tiny jellyfish working hard to move around in the circular tank. “I wonder if you could have them as pets.”

Chinen laughs as he sees Yamada's soft look illuminated by the dim blue lighting. “I don't think so. What if they're like teacup pigs and grow up to be like 15 times their size? Where would you keep them?”

“I'd get them a bigger pool. I'd get a garden first so I could get them a pool.” Yamada says determinedly, and Chinen shakes his head with a small laugh, thinking that technically, Yamada could probably buy a piece of actual ocean to keep his jellyfish in. “I could have my own aquarium.”

“You can open an aquarium when you retire.” Chinen suggests, watching a small child running up to the jellyfish tank with his mom hurrying after. “I promise to ride the dolphins for entertainment.”

“Yeah I still can't believe you did that.” Yamada says quietly, and Chinen's surprised to feel an arm wrap around his shoulders as Yamada pulls him in close. “You're amazing.”

“Oh hush, you're-” Chinen starts, ready to list all the insane things Yamada's been able to do throughout his career, but Yamada cuts him off.

“No, you hush and just accept how amazing you are.” He says sternly, and Chinen laughs, raising a hand to cover Yamada's on his shoulder as they watch the little child poke fingers against the glass while his mother tries to explain to him what a jellyfish is.

They stand like that for a few more moments, until there's female laughter just around the corner and they smoothly let go of each other again, but Chinen treasures every single millisecond he can be close to Yamada without hiding it.

If someone actually watched them together for a longer time however, Chinen's certain they'd be totally busted. Yamada practically clings to him while squealing about cute things as they watch the seal show together, and Chinen has to carefully push him off as he notices the mom next to them eyeing them curiously.

The water dome is Chinen's favourite part, loving the feeling of being underwater for real, the part of him that loved Disney's The Little Mermaid as a child coming back to life. He smiles at the memory, and he doesn't even mind that Yamada drapes his arms over Chinen's shoulders and leans against his back as they watch fish swim past in the iridescent blue light.

“What are you smiling about?” Yamada asks quietly, so close to his ear he barely has to use any voice.

“I just thought about how my favourite movie when I was a kid was The Little Mermaid. I should have known how gay I was already then.” Chinen replies quietly, and Yamada laughs before pulling back as a new group of kids run past.

“Well, I snuck into my sister's room to read her shoujo manga before I could even read, I should have known too.” He shrugs, and Chinen smiles. “And somehow, it still took so long.”

“Blame society.” Chinen tells him, and Yamada laughs, before making an impressed noise as a diver appears in the tank to feed the fish, completely distracted.

It's funny, because Chinen remembers when they used to talk about girls together. How the first couple times none of them understood what the big deal was, but as they grew into young teens, they both tried to sound like they had girls they were interested in. In retrospect, it was pathetic and they should have probably gotten married to each other in kindergarden, because nobody ever managed to become as interesting in Chinen's life as Yamada. He never tried having a girlfriend because he didn't want one, cheered on by his sister who said that he shouldn't go out with someone he didn't like, that was just stupid.

Yamada on the other hand tried, several times, and Chinen's heart broke every time Yamada said he had a date. But those relationships never lasted long, and even though he kept hoping Yamada would realize what a waste of time girls was, he never really believed it would happen. When Yamada told him he'd lost his virginity Chinen was so close to crying, clinging to the small comfort of how Yamada thought it had mostly felt awkward and sticky and not very good, wondering if he'd done something wrong. Chinen couldn't answer, of course, but he figured that he should probably try and get over the thing he had for Yamada and at least have some fun. So he played around a bit with some other boys barely half as cute as Yamada and bragged about his experience, but when he's honest with himself, he only regrets it.

They could have been together since they were 13 after all, but messy teenage years came between them and it took much longer than that. At least they finally came around to confessing, and that's all that counts in the end.

They wrap up their aquarium date with the dolphin show, and Yamada is as always starstruck while Chinen seriously considers for himself if he shouldn't have gone into every girl ever's dream job of being a dolphin trainer instead of an idol. He's not even an animal person, but he does like dolphins. They're athlethic and smart and likes to eat fish, kind of like himself.

Yamada's practically sparkling as they leave the aquarium in the late afternoon and find a hint of sun sneaking through the clouds.

“It's a sign.” He claims, and Chinen rolls his eyes and wonders what kind of sign that would be, but Yamada just keeps smiling. “That we're meant to be here.”

Chinen doesn't reply, but it's impossible not to smile back, thinking that Yamada doesn't usually believe in destiny or anything similar, but it does feel special that the sun shows itself just in time for their main purpose of coming here: The hydrangea festival held every June.

Chinen's mother loves flowers, and so she brought her family along to look at flowers in the Shizuoka region for a full week during one summer vacation, and even though neither Chinen nor his sister were too excited, it had been very pretty. Especially this place; ethereal, romantic and traditional in a way that gave him the feeling of timelessness that only very old or religious places could evoke in him.

So in a way, it wasn't surprising that this was the first place he thought of when Yamada asked if he knew some cool day trips all those years ago.

The park isn't far from the aquarium, and they've figured the best order of things is to leave the park for last so they can stay as long as they like.

The scent is calming as they're climbing up the stairs leading to the garden. They meet a pair of girls in yukatas with beautiful hydrangea inspired hair accessories on the way down, making Yamada turn his head to look at them closer and the girls giggle.

“I want one of those hair pieces.” He says longingly, and Chinen smiles at how the girls thought a hot guy was checking them out when all Yamada cared about was the accessories.

“You can't wear it, they're for girls.” Chinen tries, but Yamada just looks offended.

“I'm an idol, I can wear hair accessories if I want. I'll make sure duet or some other magazine hears about it, just wait until I'm on the cover in a pretty kimono with a matching hair accessory.” He says fiercely, and Chinen knows he shouldn't smile but he can't help himself.

“Of course babe, I'll buy ten copies.” He promises, and Yamada looks satisfied as they climb the rest of the stairs to reach the foot of the garden.

It feels like stepping into another world, a calm world where nothing matters, and it's such a soothing feeling. The verdure of the park is overflowing, the stone paths narrow and the colours all a soft mix of white and pastels of purple, pink and blue contrasting the rich green.

The raindrops from the small showers during the day sparkles in rays of sunlight, and it just makes everything more beautiful.

Chinen vividly remembers the first time he brought Yamada here, remembers Yamada getting halfway through a complaint about the stairs making him sweaty before he cut himself off with a gasp. Remembers Yamada's simple whispered word of “beautiful”, before he started walking into the garden with wide eyes.

It was the perfect reaction, and Chinen could finally relax, finally smile because he knew he'd made the long drive worth it.

Yamada's expression in the present isn't too different from that first time, only this time he's smiling and doesn't look quite as starstruck, even if the view somehow manages to be surprisingly spectacular every time. They slowly start walking, knowing their favourite route as they move up towards the top of the hill, pausing to take pictures of particularly pretty flowers and each other.

Chinen wishes he was a professional photographer sometimes when he's with Yamada, just so he could get that perfect shot of him that really captures the serene atomosphere and what a work of art Yamada is. But he's not, and for once he fills his cell phone camera roll with pictures of someone that is not Inoo or Daiki. Except unlike those, these photos will never reach his jweb.

They mostly meet couples on the winding roads through walls of blossoming flowers, nodding politely at them as they pass each other, and Chinen wishes he could be like them. Holding his lover's hand and openly enjoying how romantic this place is.

They finally reach the top after a long walk and several extra stairs, looking down at the city and river far below sparkling in the setting sun. There's not many people so far up compared to the lower levels, but there are still a couple sweaty people up there admiring the view.

“I always forget how much energy it takes climbing all the way up.” Yamada sighs, and Chinen turns to look at him, finding him looking just as flawless as he did walking on the street and snorts.

“You're not even sweaty.” He chides, but Yamada just blinks at him with wide eyes, pointedly lifting his arm.

“Sure I am, smell me.” He offers, but Chinen just shoves at him, distracted by an empty bench as a sporty looking elder couple gets up to leave.

“Come on, let's sit down if you're so tired.” He says instead, and Yamada obediently follows, looking expectant.

Their first time, they weren't too prepared for the hot day, and when they reached the top, they were both hungry and only had one bottle of water to share. Thankfully, the view was spectacular and they were so busy feeling awkward since every single person they'd met had a partner with them, they didn't think too hard about that. But since then, they learned to bring sustenance.

Yamada sips his vitamin drink quietly as he watches the people around him, and Chinen wonders what he's thinking about, so he gently asks as he screws the cork of his own bottle of apple water back on.

“I'm so happy you brought me along here.” Yamada replies softly, looking at the view rather than Chinen. “I couldn't have dreamed of a more romantic place to kiss you for the first time.”

Chinen smiles, his heart swelling in the way only Yamada saying earnestly sweet things can make it do. “I am too.”

It's one of the few moments he knows he'll always remember, when Yamada turned to him after having lingered on the view, looking so nervous suddenly that Chinen froze, wondering what was going on. Things had been so peaceful, quiet words of appreciation of the place exchanged, but Yamada's sudden turn was unexpected and yet so expected.

“I really like you.” Yamada finally said, and Chinen didn't really react, thinking that it couldn't mean what he wanted it to mean, so he simply replied: “I really like you too.”

And then Yamada kissed him, right there in broad daylight in a sea of softly scented flowers, like a scene straight out of a drama. They were alone, but Chinen still panicked as much as he never wanted the kiss to end, almost ready to cry with how perfect it felt to finally, _finally _have Yamada Ryosuke kiss him.

The kiss was chaste, Yamada pulling back carefully, the cutest blush on his cheeks as he looked up at Chinen as if awaiting his judgement, and Chinen found himself breathless from how gorgeous he was.

“I love you.” Was Chinen's innate response, unable to hold back all the emotions he'd been gathering for years, even though he knew those stronger words weren't meant to follow a first kiss, he couldn't help himself.

But Yamada just smiled brilliantly at him, lacing their fingers together and spoke with his richest voice. “I love you too.”

Yamada breaks him out of his reminiscing with a pancake under his nose and Chinen jerks so much in response that he starts laughing.

“You have to eat this, I can't eat it.” Yamada insists, and Chinen pointedly takes a bite out of the pancake but doesn't accept it, Yamada's expression changing to affectionate dejection. “You're so spoiled.”

“Blame yourself.” Chinen tells him, but accepts the pancake and lets Yamada move on to his onigiri. He's on some stupid diet again, but Chinen knows he can't do anything about it besides tell Yamada he's perfect the way he is and that if he stops eating Chinen will kill him. It's a valid threat because it contains ratting Yamada out to his mother, which usually makes him go back to a somewhat healthy diet again after the worst yellings Chinen's ever heard. Yamada's mom can be terrifying.

He has no idea what makes Yamada so insecure about his body, but he tries his best to at least make sure he keeps eating and doesn't fade away, even if that occasionally can be a full time project on its own.

“It's not my fault you're so easy to spoil.” Yamada complains, but Chinen just smiles and pointedly steals Yamada's onigiri from him to take the first bite.

“It's not my fault either.” He says, and Yamada mutters something inaudible, but there's amusement on his features.

They eat their combini snacks in comfortable silence, watching the people still around them trying to take pictures of the sunset and failing to capture the golden light. They're both waiting, as they always are up here, sometimes for long and sometimes not.

When the final hobby photographer seems about to leave, Yamada slowly rises, and Chinen follows, noting that nobody seems to be on their way up. He follows Yamada to the low fence at the edge of the platform, looking out over the evening view of the city as he wordlessly reaches out for Yamada's hand.

Their fingers lace together and Chinen feels like his chest is about to explode with how many feelings tries to fit inside it, and then there are fingertips on his cheek turning his head.

Yamada's lips are as soft as always, but somehow the kiss hits him stronger than it ever does, sending sparkles all the way through his nervous system and it makes him instinctively move closer, wrapping an arm around Yamada's waist.

They only kiss outside once a year, and it's always special, but somehow, Chinen feels like their anniversary kiss grows better for every passing year.

Then Yamada draws back, carefully and only barely, his breath still mingling with Chinen's as he speaks. “I love you. So much.”

Chinen smiles, once again instinctively speaking those words back before he even thinks about it. “I love you too.”


End file.
